(EP6) Requirements for Pitchers (Anime)
"Requirements for Pitchers" (投手の条件 "Tōshu no Jyōken") is the sixth episode of season one. Synopsis Mihashi easily retires the side with help from his team. His teammates compliment his pitching as Kanou notices how much better his current team treats him than Mihoshi ever did. As Yoshi returns to the dugout, he apologizes to Kanou saying that he wasn't underestimating Mihashi. Kanou says that "It's too early to apologize" as he runs off towards the mound. When it's Nishiura's turn to bat, Mizutani hits a grounder and gets out. As Mihashi gets up to bat he freaks out a bit when he sees Kanou glaring right at him. He slowly and nervously approaches the batter box. Hatake sees this and is more determined to win. Kanou starts pitching like he normally does and Oda believes that Kanou has finally calmed down. Later on its Mihoshi's turn to bat and Oda is batting first. He fouls off the first 2 balls and wonders why he can't get a hit off of Mihashi's pitches. He believes Mihashi is either "Really good or really lucky". He ends up getting a strike on the third pitch after stressing out about what pitch he would get.Hatake gets out when he hits a pop-fly. The coach ponders on why his team is having trouble against such a 'bad' team since the majority of the team should be familiar with Mihashi's pitches. After ground maintenance, Shinooka explains what happened to the first 2 batters for Nishiurain the 6th inning. Oki got struck out but Abe got walked. Next up is Tajima and Nishiura starts getting excited. However, Kanou also walks Tajima leaving them with a runner on second and first. Hanai ends up hitting a grounder to third getting Abe out. As Abe walks back to the dugout, Mihashi meets him halfway with some of his catcher gear. He tries to start a conversation saying that Hanai got real close but they still have 2 runners on. Abe asks Mihashi if he's still feeling sorry for Kanou but Mihashi says he's not rooting for Mihoshi but his own team. As Kanou strikes out Nishiura's next batter, Mihashi starts wondering if he really wants to go back to Mihoshi. Abe dumps Mihashi's mitt on his head, snapping him out of his thoughts as Abe tells him to just get back on the mound. Mihoshi still doesn't manage to get on base but Nishiura doesn't do any better when they are up to bat. In the dugout, the coach tells Kanou not to warm up anymore since he's nearing his pitch count limit. Oda asks Kanou why he thinks Mihashi is better than him. Kanou asks Oda what he thinks makes a good pitcher and Oda replies with "Control and speed". Kanou says it's not just that but also a love for pitching. Kanou says that he's never seen Mihashi throw a careless pitch but Oda doesn't believe him. Kanou goes on to explain that Mihashi has never hit a batter with a pitch and has only given up 1 walk because the umpire was standing on the outside edge of the box. He also says that Mihashi's target board is divided into 9 sections. In the end Oda believes in Mihashi's accurate control while Hatake continues to deny it. When Yoshi goes up to bat he hits a fly ball to the left field which Mizutani fails to catch and lets a runner get on base thus ruining their perfect game which infuriates Abe. Oda remembers what his coach told him about closing his eyes before he bats. Mihashi notices this and is nervous that Oda will hit the next pitch. He wants to shake his head but pitches anyway. Oda hits a triple and gets a run. Abe gets angry and Mihashi thinks it's his fault. Hatake is up to bat next and notices the gesture Mihashi makes with his hand which means he will throw a fastball. Hatake manages to hit a home run and take the lead. Mihashi gets depressed and Coach Momoe notices this and asks Nishihiro to throw him a sign. But Mihashi stands up properly ready to pitch again. Coach Momoe is amazed by Mihashi's will to keep pitching. Mihashi is still determined to get all the batters out. Anime-Manga differences * Anime calls the pitch Oda hits a "shoot," while the manga calls it a screwball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1